The following description sets forth the inventor's knowledge of related art and problems therein and should not be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art.
A conventional fastener of this kind is an integrally molded article made of synthetic resin having an upper clamping member and a lower clamping member resiliently connected via a thin hinge portion in a pivotable manner. The lower clamping member is provided with an engaging projection upwardly protruded from the tip end portion thereof, and the upper clamping member is provided with a slit for receiving the engaging projection at the tip end portion thereof. See, Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-095010.
In securing a floor mat to a carpet using this fastener, the tip end portion of the lower clamping member is inserted into a T-shaped installation slit formed in the carpet and then the lower clamping member is advanced so as to be located at the backside of the carpet while advancing the engaging projection upwardly protruded from the tip end portion of the lower clamping member along the slip. Upon completion of the insertion, the upper clamping member is pivoted about the thin hinge portion toward the lower clamping member. Thus, the carpet is clamped from its both sides by the upper and lower clamping members with the engaging projection received by the slit. In this state, a floor mat is disposed on the carpet in a state in which the engaging projection upwardly protruded from the lower clamping member is inserted in and engaged with an attaching hole formed in the floor mat. As a result, the floor mat is secured to the carpet without causing displacement of the floor mat.
In the aforementioned fastener, there is an advantage that a floor mat can be assuredly secured to a carpet so as not to be displaced on the carpet. However, inserting the tip end portion of the lower clamping member into the slit of the carpet is troublesome, since it is required to be forcibly inserted into the slit so as to be located at the backside of the carpet.
The description herein of advantages and disadvantages of various features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed in other publications is in no way intended to limit the present invention. Indeed, certain features of the invention may be capable of overcoming certain disadvantages, while still retaining some or all of the features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed therein.